


Tastes Like Cotton Candy

by soo



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Petrelli family spend the day at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Cotton Candy

Claire sank down onto the park bench and closed her eyes. When Heidi had suggested taking Monty and Simon to Six Flags for a bit of sibling bonding, she had thought it was a good idea. And when Nathan had insisted that Peter join them, it had turned into an excellent idea.

But now she thought it was a horrible idea.

It had started out well at first, the four of them had gotten along amazingly well. They rode all the rides and played all the games. But when the afternoon turned into evening, she had started to notice that the crowd had changed from one of families and children to predominantly couples holding hands. It was then that the day became unbearable. She had been able to push aside her feelings for Peter when they were all having fun. Each laughing couple she had passed had been like a dagger to her heart. They would never be able to be open about their feelings like them.

She had wanted to go home then but when she had proposed returning to the city, it had been met with a resounding no. Monty and Simon seemed to have limitless energy and enthusiasm so she couldn't even use the excuse that they were tired. So she had pushed on not wanting to disappoint them.

Sighing, she opened her eyes to see Peter corralling them into line for the the next ride. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him hand them drinks. She prayed that Peter wasn't stupid enough to give them something with sugar in it. That was all that they needed was something to make them even more excitable. She grinned as Peter pointed her out and while she couldn't hear him she could tell that he gave them each a stern warning about behaving themselves.

Peter loped across the park with just a hint of a swagger. He knew that she was watching him - she was always watching him - and he was putting on a show for her benefit. It was a game they played. They were constantly teasing and tantalizing the other - seeing who would cry mercy first. Usually it was played at the Petrelli mansion where if need be they could slip away to one of the dozen unoccupied rooms. Playing it here out in the open with no place to go and the potential for amateur paparazzi was incredibly dangerous but it would definitely make the evening interesting.

Getting into the spirit of the game, she crossed her legs and uncrossed her legs - pretending to try to find a comfortable position and not finding one- but knowing that each cross made her already short shorts ride up even further. "That better have been bottles of water, Peter," she said as he got closer.

Peter rolled his eyes. "What? Do you think I'm stupid?" He reached out and tucked a stray hair back behind her ear, caressing her cheek, lingering just a little too long.

Claire shrugged nonchalantly. "Did you get something for us?"

Peter nodded. A bag appeared out of thin air and he pulled two bottles of soda and a bag of cotton candy out of it.

"Cotton Candy!" Instinctively, she reached out for it forgetting about the game. She tore into the bag and popped a piece into her mouth. She looked up into Peter's grinning face and she hesitated. "How did you know that I love cotton candy?"

"Who doesn't love flavored sugar?" Peter asked with a laugh. He joined her on the bench and plucked out a piece of his own.

They ate their cotton candy in silence pulling out small pieces, occasionally fighting over the same piece, in between swips of their soda. Claire stared as Peter licked his lips, ferreting out the cotton candy that had dried there. Her eyes widened as she thought about how she would like Peter to use that talented tongue on her. Not to be outdone she popped a finger into her mouth, sucking the cotton candy off with much more intensity than necessary.

"You got some cotton candy here," Peter whispered as he leaned in and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. He pulled her finger out of her mouth and kissed her properly.

"Peter!" Shocked, she backed away from him and looked around to see if anyone had been watching them.

"Don't worry, we're invisible." He scooted forward, taking her hands in his.

Claire glanced over at the line Monty and Simon were in. "What about?"

"They're going to be in line for a while and I can always close my eyes and find them," he said softly. He dipped his head towards hers once again.

Maybe they couldn't behave like a couple while visible in public but they certainly could while invisible and for now that would just have to do.


End file.
